


Dash Goes Too Far

by Deborahpflover



Series: Dash Never Learns [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF Danny, Dani gets into a school fight, Danny to the rescue, Dash is an Asshole, Gen, Protective Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborahpflover/pseuds/Deborahpflover
Summary: Phantom Planet never happened and life is pretty normal. Dani is now fourteen and living with the Fentons. But when she runs into Dash at school things get a little out of hand... Why is it again that she can't use her powers at school?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Dash Never Learns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> PP never happened but Dani got adopted by the Fentons.
> 
> Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net

Dash had a bad day. First he had overslept so when he finally woke up he was too late for first period. Then of course, his bike had a flat tire. Then at lunch Kwan told him that football practice was canceled because the field needed to be fixed after a ghost fight. And on top of that he got an F for his English test.

So no, Dash wasn't in an good mood. So when he walked around the hall he didn't like it when just when he wanted to go around the corner, someone ran into him.

Dash wasn't prepared for the sudden impact and fell down. The hall was quiet for a spit-second, and then he heard snickers from every side. Of course nobody laughed openly in his face, because Dash had been the quarterback of Casper High's football team ever since freshman year -which was now two years ago- but snickers and amused looks were hard to hide.

Dash turned red. How dare they laugh at him?! He was the most popular guy from school! It was all the fault from that stupid person who ran into him!

With anger written all over his face he turned to see who had dared to run into _him_. And he didn't like what he saw. First of all it was a girl. A GIRL. She was probably two or three years _younger_ than he so she had to be a freshman. A _freshman_. Which was the second thing he didn't like. She had blue eyes and messy night-black hair in a ponytail poking out from under a red beamy. She wore a red skirt, a blue top that matched her eyes and blue heels and was currently sitting on the ground, looking dazed and rubbing her head. Her books and backpack laid spread all around her.

For one moment Dash could only stare at her. She reminded him of someone. Someone he didn't like. Then it hit him. Fenton. She looked exactly like Fenton.

More anger bubbled up in him and in a second he was back on his feet and grabbed the girl by her throat while slamming her into the lockers. She looked up at him with big, shocked eyes. She hadn't expect him to do that. Her hands reached up to his and tried to make him release his grip on her.

Dash growled to her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Can't you watch out, loser!? Don't you know who I am?! I'm Dash Baxter! And nobody humiliates me!"

The girl looked up at him. She gasped, not because she was scared, but because she tried to get some air. "I-I'm sorry! Please let me go." Dash smirked. He had wanted to get his aggression out since he stood up this morning, and wasn't going to let this chance pass by.

"I don't think so, ready for some payback?" His grip around her throat tightened.

She choked. "S-stop please! You're c-choking me! I can't breathe!"

But Dash didn't listen. In fact he just smirked down on her and made a fist of his other hand. Bringing it back above his head he watched with satisfaction how her eyes widened and she began to struggle. He was just about to hit her when a furious shout stopped him.

"DASH!"

* * *

Danielle was running through the halls of Casper High. She had spent the last hour in the library to finish a book report that had to be done for the next hour. Mr. Lancer wouldn't appriciate it if she didn't have her homework this time. He was already dropping to much comment about the state of her homework. And he was right. She really had to work better. Jazz had told it a million times already. But it wasn't her fault she had to help Danny sometimes. Last year he barely passed, so he had to get better grades this year. By helping him fight ghosts he had more time to study. It wasn't fair that he was always the one that ended up shoving them back into the Ghost-Zone. She could do the same things after all!

But that decision had its consequences. It meant less time to do homework. Oh well, at least she finished this book report. But now she had to go to class fast. No sense for getting detention when she had _actually_ made her homework for once.

She saw the corner and picked up extra speed. Almost there, just run around the corner and then one more hall. Of course, it didn't go quite so well as she would like. When she took the corner she crashed into someone. A big someone. She hit the ground and dropped her backpack. Books and papers flew up around her. Ouch. That hurt. Great, why was is that she didn't only get Danny's genetics, but also his bad luck?

Before she could think anything else or even try to get up she was snatched of the ground with force. And then she came face to face with Casper High's most popular guy and biggest football star: Dash Baxter. Too bad he was also the meanest bully around here and Danny was his favorite punching bag. And right now he looked at her with a glare full of hate.

He growled. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Can't you watch out, loser!? Don't you know who I am?! I'm Dash Baxter! And nobody humiliates me!" His voice shoot up and Dani knew for sure the whole school was watching now. All the normal sounds of gossiping had stopped and were replaced by a deathly silence.

Normally, she could handle things. With her ghostpowers nobody could hurt her. But she wasn't Dani Phantom now. Here she was Danielle Fenton. Jasmine's and Danny's cousin and adopted little sister. And that meant no ghostpowers. But at the moment, she would be glad if she _could_ use them. Dash had lifted her into the air by her throat. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get much air.

"I-I'm sorry! Please let me go!" She tried, hoping he would let her go.

Dash got a dark look into his eyes. He was in charge and he knew it. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"I don't think so, ready for some payback?" His grip around her throat tightened.

She choked. "S-stop please! You're c-choking me! I can't breathe!"

Dani tried desperately to take a breath. All the air she had had left when he first grabbed her was gone by now. She was starting to get a little bit dizzy, her body screaming to her that she needed oxygen. But Dash didn't let go, he just looked down on her in triumph and made a fist of his hand. Slowly, with as much show-off as possible he brought his hand above his head, ready to strike.

Normally, she wouldn't be afraid. But Dash was seriously choking her. Stars began to dance for her eyes. If she didn't breathe quickly she would pass out. So she tried to struggle her way out of his grip, feeling her strength leaving her with every second that she didn't get air inside her longs. Desperately she decided that she would go intangible to get out of his grip. It didn't work. She didn't have the strength anymore. He only thing she wanted now was air.

Dash' fist got closer.

And then, out of nowhere she heard a furious voice screaming: "DASH!"

Relief washed over her. And with the breath she didn't think she still had she managed to scream: "Danny!"

* * *

Danny just got back from fighting Skulker once again. Adrenalin was still pumping through his blood when he stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him. Dash was holding _Dani_ by her _throat_ , ready to punch the living daylights out of her. He could know it. It was the same look Dash always had in his eyes when he gave _him_ a serious beat-up.

Rage build up in Danny, together with the need to protect her and the fury that Dash even had the _nerve_ to lay a hand on _Dani_ of all people. And without thinking about the consequences he screamed from the top of this longs: "DASH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the work I'm most proud of (it's from 2013, that will tell you enough), but it's my most popular work on fanfiction.net and AO3 is the new place to be, so here you all go I guess.


	2. You get what you deserve

Dash looked up and saw the last person he had expected to see: Fenton. And looking really angry too. So this girl had to do something with him after all. Well, that made this so much better. With a little luck he could beat the both of them up. He smirked. This was gonna be great.

"Oh look who's there! It's Fentina! What do you want to do Fenturd?"

But Danny didn't move. He squeezed his hands into fists and tried to keep his eyes from shining green.

"Let. Her. Go. Dash." His voice was low and dangerous, it didn't sound like the clumsy, awkward Danny Fenton Dash was used to. Danny spoke Dash's name like it was something disgusting. His muscles were tense and he ready to strike. Unfortunately for Dash, he didn't see that.

"Aww, what's wrong Fentoenail? Can't I beat this girl up? Is she so special for you?"

That earned him a hateful glare from Danny. "Yes she is. Now put her down before I'll make you!"

Dash only blinked. Was he serious?! Beat him up?! HAH! That was the funniest thing he had heard in his whole life! Like wimpy, little Danny Fenton could hurt a fly! A smirk split his face and he laughed so hard he almost couldn't breathe for a second. "Sure! Like you could beat me up! You can't hurt a fly!" Dash laughed again. But then- A strong hit made him release the girl and stumble backwards. He shook his head and looked up.

In front of him stood Fenton, protectively shielding the girl on the ground who was still clutching her throat and breathing heavily. Rage came up in Dash. No going easy this time! He would get Fentina and remind everybody that he was not for nothing the number one guy in this school! He shoot forwards, planning on smacking Danny into the lockers. But Danny only narrowed his eyes and hit Dash full his jaw. Once again Dash stumbled back, clutching his jaw. But Danny wasn't done. With one sideward kick Dash fell to the ground. Pain rushed through Dash's body, unlocking a anger that he didn't feel often. For one moment he saw only red for his eyes. He was up within a second and slammed his fist full in Danny's his eye. Danny fell down, and Dash tried to hit him again. In a split-second Danny rolled away, was up before anyone could blink and kicked Dash' legs from underneath him. Dash hit the ground with a sickening thump. Before he could even realize what was happening Danny pulled him up again and hit him in his stomach. Dash bowed over but managed to kick Danny as hard as he could.

That move gave Dash just the time he needed to recover and get up again. He threw his fist again, only to be stopped by Danny's hand. But instead of releasing Dash, Danny grabbed his fist in a firm grip. Then with one swift move, Danny twisted his arm, bowed forward and threw Dash over his shoulder to the filthy flour. His nose hit the ground first and her swore that he heard it cracking. A gasp went through the crowd and more students came running from all directions to see the strange scene that was taking place. This time Danny let him lie on the ground and only glared down at him.

Somehow Fenton had gotten much stronger. Gone was the geek that was so easy to bully. In his place stood a new Danny, one that clearly wasn't going to lose this fight. Dash realized that. Fenton's fighting skills had surprised him, but he couldn't just lose. His whole reputation would be ruined! Years of work would be destroyed in one second. No. He wouldn't let that happen. So time to change tactics. The whole fight had moved Fenton away from the girl who was still on the ground, following the whole scene with big, dazed eyes. One glance on her and he knew she wasn't capable of fighting back at the moment. He had made sure of that earlier.

One unexpected kick was all he needed to get past Fenton. As Fenton fell down, Dash shoot forward and grabbed the girl once again. He clutched her throat with strength and turned to face Danny. "Stop it Fenton! Or she gets it!"

Fenton looked up at him with eyes full of fury and hate but hesitated to move when he saw how he was holding the girl. He took it as a victory and smirked, ready to say something offending when a painful blow hit his stomach. It felt like a burning bullet that froze him at the same time. He fell to his knees while he let go of the girl. No sooner had his hands left her throat or Fenton was next to him. He pulled him up and one moment later Dash felt himself flying across the hall.

He slammed into the lockers with full force. Black dots swum for his eyes and he knew he couldn't get up anymore. With slow, threatening steps Fenton crossed the hallway. He stopped in front of Dash, grabbed his sleeve and brought his face dangerously close to his. "Listen Dash! You may think you're everything, and that you can do whatever you want, but I'll tell you that that's not true! I'm done with you acting like you own this school! You can't get away with everything! What kind of men are you anyway? Hitting a girl?! That's low Dash, even for you!"

Dash tried to say something, anything to defend himself against Danny's harsh words. But Danny didn't gave him the time and he continued in a very scary voice. "Now listen closely! I don't want to see you near Danielle ever again. You leave her alone, and you make sure that all your stupid friends leave her alone too, get that?!" Dash could barely register the words in his mind. Finally he managed to mutter something. "Who's Danielle?"

Danny's grip on him became stronger and his eyes took on a glowing green color. Dash could only listen with his eyes wide of fear while Danny grinned his teeth and growled in an slightly echoing voice. "Danielle is my little sister. Or as you know her, the girl you nearly choked two minutes ago! I swear that if I ever see you near her again, I won't go as easy on you as I did now! Got that?!"

Dash couldn't move or talk from fear. When did Fenton get so scary? So threatening?

"Dash! I said… GOT THAT!?" Dash felt himself flinching at Danny's voice. "Y-Yeah…" "Good!" And with a harsh movement Danny threw him back against the lockers. Then he turned around and walked away. He soon disappeared behind all the students who walked up to him. They were talking, but Dash couldn't understand what they said. Slowly everything went black around him.

* * *

Danny's voice distracted Dash and the pressure on Danielle's throat became lesser for a second. She tried desperate to breathe. But the moment Dash recognized Danny it came back full force. She choked and sent a desperate look to Danny, begging him with her eyes to hurry up before she fell unconscious from the lack of oxygen. Danny got her message and she saw his eyes flash. If Dash was any smarter than she gave him credit for he would get the warning.

But of course he wasn't. Why had she even thought that?

"Oh look who's there! It's Fentina! What do you want to do Fenturd?" smirked Dash. He was looking like a predator who sees a prey. Every other student who saw that look backed away, even though it was completely meant for Danny. But Danny didn't move. He squeezed his hands into fists and tried to keep his eyes from shining green. Only a little glow was visible for the ones who knew it was there, although she wasn't so sure if she trusted her eyes. The stars were getting bigger.

"Let. Her. Go. Dash." Danny's voice sounded was low and dangerous, the way he spoke reminded her how he told Vlad to let her go that one time he wanted to melt her. His muscles were tense, and he was ready to strike. Unfortunately for Dash, he didn't see that.

"Aww, what's wrong Fentoenail? Can't I beat this girl up? Is she so special for you?" That earned him a hateful glare from Danny. "Yes she is. Now put her down before I'll make you!" The comment wasn't directed to her, but a warm feeling spread through her body. She was special.

Dash ruined the moment by grabbing Dani's throat even firmer. She gasped from pain. Air, she needed air! Danny hurry up! "Sure! Like you could beat me up! You can't hurt a fly!" Dash laughed again. Suddenly the pressure was gone and she hit the ground with a smack. The impact made her gasp for air even more and she panicked for a second when she couldn't get air in her lungs. On that moment she noticed Danny who was standing in front of her, creating a barrier between her and Dash. The sight was so calming that the panic ebbed away. She slowly pushed herself up and tried to breathe. Gorgeous air filled her lungs. Relief was through her as she focused on catching her breath for several minutes. The stars for her eyes faded and she could feel her normal ghost energy kicking in. Just a few more minutes and she would be able to get up. She never got those minutes. While she was busy recovering from nearly choking, she hadn't paid attention to the fight. So when Dash shot forward she never saw him coming. Once again she got roughly swept in the air. Once again she couldn't breathe.

"Stop it Fenton! Or she gets it!"

But Dash made one mistake. One he would never realize he made. Now that Dani had been able to get enough air for her ghost powers to start up again she could defend herself. This time she knew what was coming. And this time she wouldn't wait until it was too late. A well-aimed kick with a ectoplasmic blast sent Dash crashing to the flour. Dani fell down too, still exhausted. But Danny had her back and took care of Dash. No sooner had Dash's hands left her throat or Danny was next to him. He pulled Dash up and one moment later sent him flying across the hall. He slammed into the lockers with full force and didn't get up again. Dani watched as Danny walked over to Dash and grabbed his sleeve and pulled Dash's face dangerously close. "Listen Dash! You may think you're everything, and that you can do whatever you want, but I'll tell you that that's not true! I'm done with you acting like you own this school! You can't get away with everything!" What Danny said was more than true, she never understood why Danny let himself get beaten up every day. "What kind of men are you anyway? Hitting a girl?! That's low Dash, even for you!"

A small smile appeared on Dani's lips. If Dash hadn't choked her she would have fought her way free. I didn't matter that she was a girl. "Now listen closely! I don't want to see you near Danielle ever again. You leave her alone, and you make sure that all your stupid friends leave her alone too, get that?!" The warm feeling was back and not even Dash's stupid comment could let it disappear this time. "Whose Danielle?" "Danielle is my little sister! Or as you know her, the girl you nearly choked two minutes ago! I swear that if I ever see you near her again, I won't go as easy on you as I did now! Got that?!" Dash still didn't talk. Was he so stupid or what?! "Dash! I said… GOT THAT!?" Finally Dash answered "Y-Yeah…" "Good!" And with a harsh movement Danny threw Dash back against the lockers. Then he turned around and his eyes met hers. Quickly he rushed over and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright Dani?" His voice was soft and caring. All the aggression gone within a second. Although she already felt much better now that she could breathe again, she found herself enjoying the protection of her adopted brother. She smiled and looked up to him. "Yeah, I'm fine, maybe a little wheezy." She whispered. Danny didn't look very convinced.

"Are you sure? Let me see what he did to you." He slowly lifted her chin and brushed his fingers over Dani's throat. "That basterd! You've got bruises all over your throat!"

"Really?" Dani reached up to feel herself. It hurt a little, but she hadn't paid attention to it.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, already pretty blue. Come on, I'll take you home before they sent you to the nurse. If you're lucky it's gone in two days."

Dani grinned. "Well, you've got yourself a souvenir too! Look at your eye!" Danny reached up a hand and touched his eye. "It's black, isn't it?" he growled. Dani chuckled. "Yep." A smirk appeared on Danny's face. "Then let's get out of here before anyone spots us." And without waiting for her to response he picked her up turned them both invisible. Turning intangible too he slipped through the wall, went ghost and took off. Normally Dani would have protested. She could fly on her own. But today wasn't normal at all… and for once she snuggled close to Danny and let him take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this then read the sequel: with more Girl!Power.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the work I'm most proud of (it's from 2013, that will tell you enough), but it's my most popular work on fanfiction.net and AO3 is the new place to be, so here you all go I guess.


End file.
